


A Big Happy Family

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BIG HAPPY FAMILY!!!, Digital Art, Family, Fluff, Illustration, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: Erik, a busy father of two, thought his life couldn't get any more hectic, but then Charles Xavier enters his life.His life becomes even more hectic, but... in a wondrous, happily-ever-after kind of way.[Art + ficlet]





	A Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Erik is a 38 year old divorced lawyer with extremely playful seventeen-year-old twins. His life is one hell of a roller-coaster ride- tolerating incompetent and indolent associates at work and putting-up with Peter and Wanda's shenanigans at home. It doesn't help that his 36 year old boyfriend, Charles Xavier (Professor of Genetics, Colombia) joins his children in making his life all the more interesting. 
> 
> Based on this wonderful [gif](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/167348865738/emberizidae-cherik-au-charles-meets-erik-a)!
> 
> Bonus: If you can squeeze in the conversation of [this gif](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/167348865738/emberizidae-cherik-au-charles-meets-erik-a) into the fic!!

 

"This is not the time for games!" Erik roared, without much heat but rattling the locked door handle a little more loudly than he needed to. "Open up right now!"

He heard faint giggling and some shuffling in the room beyond, and he sighed, exasperated. He rubbed a hand over his face and through his carefully combed hair, courtesy of Charles, who was nowhere to be found on New Year's Eve. Guests of family and friends were to arrive soon for the party that they were hosting, and even his boyfriend whom he trusted - trusted! - was in on his twins' shenanigans! He rattled the door handle some more.

Suddenly, it clicked just as he made his last rattle and swung wide open. Not expecting this turn of events, Erik stumbled through and would have twisted an ankle had he not still been gripping the door. It creaked under his weight.

The living room was pitch black, and completely silent. "Peter, Wanda?" He called, irritated, walking to the other side of the room to the light switches. "Honestly, this really is no time for games. Where is Char-"

Light suddenly flooded the room in a blink of an eye. Erik stopped short and squeezed his eyes shut from the onslaught of unexpected photons before blinking rapidly to adjust.

Then his breath caught in his throat.

For before him, on his knees, with a small, velvet box open in his hands, was Charles.

Erik stared.

Charles' eyes were wide and blue, and electric with uncertainty and hope. His cheeks were flushed, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Erik Lehnsherr, the love of my life, the light of my soul, will you marry me?"

There was a split second of absolute stillness, where time seemed to go on forever as Erik's mind went into shock trying to process the moment.

Then, before Erik was even realizing it himself, he was tackling Charles to the ground, pressing his lips hard on Charles' and hugging the man tightly, so tightly, like he never wanted to let go. Charles hugged him back and returned the kiss with just as much intensity, if not more. 

Vaguely, Erik was aware of a cacophony of cheers in the background, and when he and Charles finally broke apart for air, he noticed that all his friends and family that he'd invited to the New Year's Eve party were standing around the room, grinning and laughing and clapping, some of them even patting each other on the back.

"What..." Erik said with a breathless laugh. "You planned this?"

"Peter and Wanda helped," said Charles, eyes bright. Erik helped him get up, and didn't let go. "Your children have a real knack for this sort of thing." Then he turned his big blue eyes on Erik, but his smile wasn't as large as Erik expected it to be during a moment like this. 

"Charles?" he asked, hesitantly, his own smile fading by a few degrees.

Charles cleared his throat, flushing. "Ah, I'm, sorry. Perhaps this is silly, but I just want to confirm... is - is that a yes?"

Erik looked at him confusedly. "Yes, my children have a knack for organizing events?"

Charles flushed even harder, uncertainty fusing his colours. "To the - to the proposal, Erik!" He thrust the ring and the box in Erik's direction.

Erik stared at him. "... _Yes,_  dammit Charles, you honestly can't be that dense? Yes, the last few moments of me kissing you was  _obviously a no?_ "

Charles pursed his lips and looked away, beet red. "Well, you didn't actually  _answer_ , you can't expect me to not confirm such a momentous deci-"

Erik kissed him again to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for organizing this Cherik event!! I hope you like this! (Sorry I couldn't work the conversation in... but rest assured it happened, when they were planning the event!)


End file.
